Zu spät?
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG! 10 Jahre nach Hogwarts Hermine führt ein glückliches Leben als MediHexe, bis eines Tages Severus Snape in ihrem Wartezimmer sitzt... eine tragische SSHGRomanze ihr seid gewarnt! Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 4 entstanden.
1. Unverhofft kommt oft

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
Mein zweiter Versuch einer SS/HG-Romanze – ich kann euch allerdings jetzt schon   
sagen, dass es trotz aller Romantik ziemlich depri wird und deshalb auch nicht so   
elends lang wie „Night and Day".  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
„Florence? Du kannst den nächsten Patienten hereinbitten." Hermine wartete kurz,   
bis Madam Nigthing zur Bestätigung nickte, dann zog sie sich wieder in ihr   
Untersuchungszimmer zurück.  
  
Seit ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts waren 10 Jahre vergangen in denen sie sich zur   
Medi-Hexe hatte ausbilden lassen. Nach ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie drei Jahre in St.   
Mungos praktiziert, doch vor kurzem war sie von zwei erfahrenen Medi-Zauberern   
gebeten worden, sie in ihrer Gemeinschaftspraxis zu unterstützen. Im Gegensatz zu   
ihren Kollegen hatte sie es sich allerdings nicht nehmen lassen, auch einige   
Semester Medizin an einer Muggel-Universität zu studieren. Doch die Patienten   
waren mit ihr zufrieden und auch Dr. Stitching und Dr. Hallow sparten nicht mit Lob.   
Die Arbeit war interessant, die Bezahlung ausreichend und Hermine – oder Dr.   
Granger, wie es seit einigen Jahren hiess, fühlte sich rundum glücklich.  
  
Madam Nigthing betrat Hermines Zimmer, reichte ihr die Patientenkarte und öffnete   
die Tür noch ein Stück weiter, um den Patienten einzulassen. Hermine erhob sich   
von ihrem Stuhl, streckte die Hand aus und las gleichzeitig den Namen von der Karte   
ab um den neuen Patienten zu begrüssen.  
„Guten Tag...", begann sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das von einer Sekunde   
zu anderen wieder erstarb, als sie den Namen entzifferte und gleichzeitig den Mann   
erkannte, der vor ihr stand und ihre Hand mit erschreckend kalten Fingern ergriff.  
„... Professor Snape?!"  
  
Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte und schlug ihr Augen   
nieder. Sie erwiderte kurz den Druck seiner Hand und liess sie dann los. Mit einer   
vagen Handbewegung bedeute sie ihm Platz zu nehmen und liess sich selbst völlig   
unprofessionell in ihren Stuhl plumpsen.  
  
„Es heisst nicht mehr Professor Snape, Dr. Granger", stellte Snape mit einer Stimme   
fest, die Hermine sofort um 10 Jahre zurückversetzte, obwohl sie sie nicht so brüchig   
in Erinnerung hatte.  
Snape räusperte sich. „Mister Snape genügt völlig – ich unterrichte seit zwei Jahren   
nicht mehr."  
Hermine bemerkte am Rande, dass seine Stimme doch genauso kühl und   
emotionslos klang wie immer.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Prof... Mister Snape", verbesserte Sie sich hastig.  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte er mit beissendem Sarkasmus. „Ich bin hier um   
mich von Ihnen untersuchen zu lassen."  
‚Bastard' dachte Hermine automatisch. ‚Er hat sich einfach nicht verändert. Obwohl   
er entsetzlich schlecht aussieht.'  
  
Hermine musterte ihn genauer. Er war natürlich ganz in schwarz gekleidet wie   
immer, doch seine Haare waren von vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogen, dunkle   
Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und seine Haut war nicht mehr einfach nur blass,   
sondern wirkte seltsam fahl. Er sah tatsächlich nicht gut aus und Hermine verzieh   
ihm seine Schroffheit. Es musste für ihn nicht einfach gewesen sein, hierher zu   
kommen und vor einer ehemaligen Schülerin zuzugeben, dass er sich nicht wohl   
fühlte. Hermine fragte sich, wieviel Überwindung es ihn wohl gekostet hatte.  
  
„Was fehlt Ihnen denn?" fragte sie deshalb und nahm sich einen Bleistift um seine   
Antwort auf der Patientenkarte zu notieren.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie würden mir das sagen", antwortete Snape ironisch und   
Hermine seufzte.  
Das würde nicht einfach werden.  
Sie blickte auf.  
„Es wäre für mich wesentlich einfacher, wenn Sie mir die Symptome schildern   
würden, die Sie an sich beobachtet haben", erläuterte sie ihm geduldig.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei ihrer Antwort leicht, doch Hermine konnte nicht   
erkennen ob aus Unmut oder aus Anerkennung, dann nickte er knapp und begann   
seine Aufzählung.  
„Erschöpfung, Müdigkeit, gelegentliche Konzentrationsschwächen, unregelmässiger   
Puls, Magenbeschwerden und ein Zittern in den Händen, das ich zeitweise nicht   
kontrollieren kann", antwortete er mit spröder Stimme.  
Hermine unterdrückte ihre Bestürzung bei dieser Litanei und notierte sie   
gewissenhaft. Als sie fertig war und zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass er ihren Blick   
mied.  
„Danke", sagte sie deshalb knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Wie lange haben Sie   
diese Beschwerden schon?"  
„Schon seit einigen Jahren...", sagte Snape zögernd. „Angefangen hat es mit leichten   
Magenbeschwerden..."  
Hermine nickte und machte sich noch eine letzte Notiz.  
„Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht nur mit Hilfe von Magie untersuchen werde, sondern   
auch einige Muggelmethoden anwende."  
„Deshalb bin ich hier", bestätigte Snape knapp.  
„Gut – wenn Sie dann bitte den Oberkörper freimachen würden? Ich bin gleich wieder   
da."  
  
Sie ging kurz zu Madam Nigthing hinaus und informierte sie, dass sie heute keinen   
weiteren Patienten mehr übernehmen konnte.  
„Das ist in Ordnung Dr. Granger", erwiderte Madam Nigthing sorglos. „Es ist sowieso   
schon nach sechs Uhr und im Wartezimmer sitzen nur noch drei Frauen. Die wollen   
sowieso lieber zu Dr. Stitching." Sie grinste vielsagend.  
„Danke, Florence", sagte Hermine und ging zurück.  
  
Snape erwartete sie schon. Weisungsgemäss hatte er sich halb ausgezogen und auf   
die Untersuchungsliege gelegt. Sie liess sich viel Zeit und untersuchte ihn gründlich.   
Zuerst mit Mugglemethoden, später dann auch mit einigen Zaubersprüchen.   
Zwischendurch blätterte sie immer wieder in einigen alten Büchern. Snape tat   
ungewohnt geduldig alles, was sie von ihm verlangte. Er hustete, hob und senkte die   
Arme, atmete tief und gleichmässig oder hielt den Atem an. Hermine registrierte mit   
Genugtuung, dass er augenscheinlich ihre Autorität nicht in Frage stellte und ihre   
Nervosität schwand.  
  
Schliesslich legte sie ihren Zauberstab beiseite.  
„Sie können sich wieder anziehen."  
Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem medizinischen   
Journal, bis er wieder ihr gegenüber Platz nahm.  
„Sie wissen, was Ihnen fehlt, nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine und legte das Journal   
beiseite.  
„Sagen Sie es mir", sagte er mit einem Ausdruck, der nicht zu deuten war.  
„Ich halte es für die Spätfolgen des ‚Hide Cogitus Trankes' (AN: Mix aus Englisch und   
Latein – ein Trank um seine Gedanken geheimzuhalten). Obwohl einige Symptome   
nicht wirklich in dieses Krankheitsbild passen."   
Snape nickte matt.  
„Warum sind Sie dann zu mir gekommen?" fragte Hermine verständnislos.  
„Um die Wahrheit zu erfahren", sagte Snape angespannt. „Ich habe den Trank bis zu   
Voldemorts Untergang täglich eingenommen – über vier Jahre lang. Danach habe   
ich regelmässig ‚Dreamless Potion' eingenommen um überhaupt schlafen zu können.   
Ich nehme an, dass dies die Abweichung erklären dürfte."  
Er hatte hastig, fast drängend gesprochen – als ob ihm diese Informationen gegen   
seinen Willen entrissen würden.  
  
„Vier Jahre?!" Hermine war entsetzt. Es musste ihm bekannt gewesen sein, dass der   
Hide Cogitus Trank den Organismus auf Jahre hinaus schädigte, selbst wenn man   
ihn nur über einen kurzen Zeitraum einnahm. Allerdings war er das einzige bekannte   
Gegenmittel gegen das Veritaserum. Doch Hermine hatte noch nie von jemandem   
gehört, der den Trank länger als einige Wochen eingenommen hatte. Das erklärte   
leider auch ihre Diagnose. Um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, stellte sie ihm eine   
weitere Frage.  
„Aber sie mussten doch gewusst haben..."  
„Natürlich habe ich es gewusst!" unterbrach er sie schroff. „Aber ich hatte keine   
andere Wahl!"  
Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Nehmen Sie den Dreamless Potion im Moment noch ein?" fragte Hermine.  
„Nein. Ich habe vor zwei Jahren damit aufgehört. Es hat nicht mehr geholfen."  
„Nehmen Sie jetzt etwas Anderes?"  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und lachte kurz. Doch es war kein fröhliches Lachen.  
„Nein, ich schlafe seither eben einfach nicht mehr – oder zumindest nur wenig",   
ergänzte er, als er Hermines bestürzten Blick bemerkte.  
  
Er atmete tief ein und aus, suchte ihren Blick und hielt ihn fest.  
„Ich weiss, dass ich sterben werde", ergänzte er mit dumpfer Stimme. „Von Ihnen   
möchte ich wissen, wie lange ich noch zu leben habe."  
  
Hermine schluckte krampfhaft.  
‚Sei professionell' redete sie sich selbst gut zu. ‚Er war mal dein Lehrer und du hast   
ihm bestimmt schon hundert Mal den Tod gewünscht, aber das ist jetzt alles   
unwichtig. Er ist ein Patient – er ist krank – und er braucht deine Hilfe'.  
  
„Ein Jahr – vielleicht anderthalb, wenn Sie sich schonen, verschiedene Medikamente   
einnehmen, vielleicht eine Kur oder einen Klimawechsel in Betracht ziehen..." Sie   
versuchte so normal zu klingen, wie es ihr nur möglich war, doch sie wusste, dass er   
das unterdrückte Beben ihrer Stimme hören musste.  
Obwohl er äusserlich gefasst vor ihr sass, ruhten doch seine Augen mit fiebriger   
Intensität auf ihr.  
„Zwei Jahre?" fragte er kaum hörbar.  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es tut mir leid. Sie sollten aber auf jeden Fall noch eine zweite Meinung einholen."  
„Sie sind meine zweite Meinung", sagte er langsam und mit einem schmalen   
Lächeln. „Ich war schon bei Dr. Green und Professor Moorhead."  
„Und da kommen Sie noch zu mir?" fragte Hermine verblüfft. „Professor Moorhead ist   
eine Kapazität auf diesem Gebiet und auch Dr. Green..."  
„...war zu feige um mir die Wahrheit über die mir verbleibende Zeit zu sagen",   
unterbrach Snape sie müde.  
„Ich werde Ihnen einige Tränke verschreiben", sagte Hermine hastig um ihre   
Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Wie schaffte dieser Mann das bloss, dass er sie durch   
seine blosse Anwesenheit wieder zurück in die zutiefst unsichere Schülerin   
verwandelte, die Angst vor einer schlechten Note hatte. „Ausser, Sie wollen sie   
vielleicht selbst..."  
„Warum glauben Sie wohl, unterrichte ich nicht mehr?" fiel Snape ihr scharf ins Wort   
und hielt ihr seine ausgestreckte Hand hin, die jetzt unkontrollierbar zitterte.  
  
Hermine errötete und biss sich beschämt auf die Lippen. Nein, mit diesen Händen   
würde er nie wieder einen Trank korrekt brauen können.  
„Ich werde dem Labor Bescheid geben – die Tränke werden Ihnen morgen zugestellt   
werden." Sie erhob sich und Snape tat es ihr gleich.  
„Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun kann..." begann Sie zögernd und reichte ihm   
die Hand.  
Er ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz zum Abschied.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Granger."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jetzt bin ich aber wirklich mal auf eure Meinung gespannt! Ich hoffe, ihr wollt, dass   
ich weiter schreibe, denn das zweite Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit...  
  
PS: Derzeit wird von Toyo Malloy (Lover's Diary – unbedingt lesen!!!) und mir heftig   
an unserem Gemeinschaftsprojekt gebastelt bei dem die Slytherins die Hauptrolle   
spielen werden – aber pssst! mehr wird noch nicht verraten! 


	2. der Hausbesuch

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Ihr seid echt verrückt! 13 Reviews für das erste Chap!!!! *imkreisstrahl*  
  
Mein völlig überwältigter Dank geht an:  
Angel, Yamica, Chillkröte, Kathie, Mystical Selena, vienne, Elliot *taschentuchreich*,   
Wenya, Tevkins, Snuffkin, Keeline, LionSnape, Alinija.  
  
@Keeline – ich dachte, der Gute ist so Ende 40... du liegst da also ganz richtig.  
@Tevkins – Wunderheilung *grübel* ach neeee.... jetzt will ich einmal was   
Tragisches schreiben... ;-)  
@Chillkröte – och, anderthalb Jahre können lang sein – unterschätzt mir mal den   
Sevvie nicht *gg*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Am nächsten Mittag stand Hermine vor Snapes Haus und benutzte den Türklopfer   
um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie hatte sich entschieden ihm die Tränke   
während ihrer Mittagspause selbst vorbei zu bringen. Doch wenn sie über das   
‚Warum' nachdachte, fiel ihr keine vernünftige Antwort ein.  
Sie hatte die Medikamente am Vormittag vom Labor abgeholt, in eine Papiertüte   
gesteckt und war damit zu der angegebenen Adresse in der Nähe von Edinburgh   
appariert. Das Haus hielt natürlich keinem Vergleich mit Malfoy Manor stand, dessen   
Abbildung sie vor Jahren in der Hexenwoche gesehen hatte, aber es wäre gross   
genug gewesen für eine Familie mit einem Dutzend Kinder. Es lag allerdings recht   
einsam und der Garten wirkte ungepflegt.  
  
Sie klopfte erneut – diesmal ein wenig lauter und ungeduldiger und endlich wurde die   
Tür geöffnet.  
„Guten Tag, Missus", piepste unverkennbar die Stimme einer Hauselfe. „Wollen Sie   
den Master besuchen?"  
Hermine starrte die Hauselfe einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich auf ihre gute   
Erziehung besann. Eine Hauselfe – natürlich – was hatte sie von einem   
Sklaventreiber wie Snape auch anderes erwartet?  
„Mein Name ist Dr. Granger", stellte sie sich der Hauselfe vor. „Mister Snape ist mein   
Patient."  
„Ah, sehr gut", nickte die Hauselfe und zog ein weinerliches Gesicht. „Der Master ist   
sehr krank. Polly macht sich grosse Sorgen. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm."  
  
Hermine folgte der Hauselfe, die sie in einen altmodischen Salon führte, in dem   
Snape sie in einem Sessel sitzend empfing.  
„Dr. Granger – was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte er mit leichter Arroganz. „Sie   
verzeihen, wenn ich nicht aufstehe..."  
„Guten Tag, Prof... Mister Snape." Hermine ärgerte sich, weil sie sich unwillkürlich   
wieder verhaspelt hatte, was Snape mit einer höhnisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue   
quittierte.  
„Ich habe Ihnen Ihre Medikamente gebracht", sagte sie deshalb kühler als   
beabsichtigt und stellte die Papiertüte auf eines der Beistelltischchen, neben dem sie   
stand und empörte sich darüber, dass er offensichtlich nicht vorhatte, ihr einen Platz   
anzubieten. „Die Dosierung ist auf jeder Flasche vermerkt."  
„Und diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe konnten Sie niemand Anderem übertragen,   
Dr. Granger? Ich fühle mich geehrt", spöttelte er.  
  
Hermine versuchte im Stillen bis zehn zu zählen, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht   
einfallen, was nach drei kam.  
„Ich versuche, jedem meiner Patienten ein gewisses Mass an Freundlichkeit und   
Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen zu lassen. Ich dachte, Sie wären froh darüber, ein   
bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen – aber wie ich sehe, brauche ich mir um Sie keinerlei   
Sorgen zu machen, denn Sie sind ja bereits in der einzigen Gesellschaft, die Sie   
ertragen – Ihrer Eignen! Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht angenehmer für Sie, wenn ich   
Sie hier ab und zu aufsuchen würde um Ihnen den Weg in meine Praxis zu ersparen,   
aber ich begreife jetzt, dass ich mich geirrt habe! Guten Tag!"  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und war eben im Begriff, den Salon mit   
stürmischen Schritten zu verlassen, als ein beunruhigendes Geräusch sie stoppte.  
  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich wieder um. Hatte sie ihn so sehr aufgeregt, dass sein   
Herz....? Das würde sie sich nie verzeihen! Aber wenn er so ekelhaft zu ihr war,   
vergass sie einfach, dass er todkrank war.  
Sie starrte ihn geschockt an und für einen Augenblick weigerte ihr Gehirn sich, die   
Botschaft zu verarbeiten, die Auge und Ohr aufgenommen hatten.  
  
Snape sass in seinem Sessel und lachte leise. Als er ihren ungläubigen Blick   
bemerkte, hörte er damit auf und winkte sie zu sich zurück.  
„Touché." Sein Lachen war genauso plötzlich verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war.   
Er wirkte nun wieder sehr ernst.  
„Glätten Sie Ihr gesträubtes Gefieder und setzen Sie sich doch", lud er sie höflich ein   
und Hermine nahm zögernd ihm gegenüber in einem zweiten Sessel Platz.  
„Sie haben nicht ganz unrecht", gab er widerstrebend zu. „Es ist hier zuweilen   
etwas... abgeschieden... und ich gehe nicht mehr so oft aus... wie früher..."  
  
Hermine hielt ein wenig den Atem an und bestaunte das Schauspiel, welches sich   
vor ihren Augen entfaltete, während Snape seinen Stolz hinunterschluckte – und   
egal, was sie sonst von ihm halten mochte - sein Verhalten nötigte ihr Respekt ab.  
  
„Ich wäre deshalb damit einverstanden, wenn Sie mich hier – in meinem Haus –   
untersuchen würden. Wie oft wird es nötig sein?"  
Hermine wollte die übliche Antwort geben: einmal die Woche – doch dann sah sie   
etwas in seinem Blick, was sie erst zögern und dann ihre Meinung ändern liess.  
„Zu Anfang werde ich lieber jeden dritten Tag vorbeischauen – natürlich nur, wenn es   
Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Prof... Mister Snape. Ich möchte gerne kontrollieren, wie die   
Medikamente wirken – über Ihre Wirkungsweisen in einem solchen Fall liegen noch   
nicht genügend Erkenntnisse vor."  
  
Snape nickte leicht. „Einverstanden – aber... darf ich Ihnen noch einen Vorschlag   
unterbreiten?"  
Hermine nickte überrascht. „Bitte."  
„Da Sie offensichtlich Probleme damit haben, die mir zustehende Anrede zu   
gebrauchen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen. Es   
würde alles erheblich vereinfachen, finden Sie nicht auch?"  
„Oh, nein, das könnte ich nicht... ich meine, es wäre auch gar nicht angebracht... Sie   
sind immerhin mein Patient und Sie waren schliesslich mein Lehrer... ich kann doch   
nicht einfach..." mit einer unbeholfenen Geste brach sie ihr gestammelte Ablehnung   
ab.  
„Aber, *Miss* Granger", erwiderte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Wovor fürchten   
Sie sich denn?"  
„Ich fürchte mich nicht", entgegnete Hermine vorschnell, „...aber..."  
„Gesellschaftliche Skrupel?" fragte Snape ironisch. „Ich verspreche, dass ich es   
niemandem verraten werde."  
Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine daraufhin lachen.  
„Ach, das ist doch alles zu albern!"  
„Sehr richtig! Warum weigern Sie sich denn so standhaft, wenn es albern ist?" fragte   
er listig.  
„Ich... Oh, also schön!" gab Hermine schliesslich belustigt nach. „Ich sehe Sie dann   
also Montag wieder – die Uhrzeit werde ich Ihnen allerdings erst kurzfristig mitteilen   
können... Severus."  
„Dann also bis Montag... Hermine."  
Hermine schüttelte ihm die Hand und stellte fest, dass er sie auf übelste Art und   
Weise ausgetrickst hatte, denn unter normalen Umständen hätte sie ihm nie erlaubt,   
sie ‚Hermine' zu nennen. Doch jetzt hatte sie eingewilligt, ‚Severus' zu ihm zu sagen   
und alle ihre Einwendungen würden ihr nun nicht mehr helfen.  
‚Slytherins sind doch alle aalglatt und gerissen – Hermine, wann wirst du das endlich   
lernen?' schalt sie mit sich selbst, während Polly sie hinausbegleitete.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tjaaa, Hermine ist sich noch nicht so schlüssig, was sie von Snape zu halten hat...   
Ich muss zugeben, es fällt mir nicht ganz leicht, die gute Herm als Erwachsene zu   
porträtieren – aber ich werde mein Bestes tun! 


	3. Phoenixtränen

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Heissen Dank an Evil*Twin, Alex, Wenya, Mystical Selena, Chillkroete, Yamica,   
LionSnape und Angel 1291!!!!!  
  
Ach ja… ob es ein Happy-End gibt? Nun, ich würde sagen, es kommt immer darauf   
an, was man unter Happy-End versteht... *evilgrin*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seit Hermines erstem Hausbesuch bei Snape waren mittlerweile drei Wochen   
vergangen, in denen es ihm weder besser noch schlechter gegangen war. Hermine   
modifizierte die Heiltränke ein wenig, doch auch das hatte nicht den gewünschten   
Erfolg. Sie besuchte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer immer noch alle drei Tage und   
gewöhnte es sich an, sich immer ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten. Über das Wetter,   
über einen anderen Wirkstoff in seinen Medikamenten, über den Leitartikel im   
Tagespropheten... alles, was ihr eben so in den Sinn kam. Manchmal antwortete   
Snape sehr höflich und ausführlich, dann wieder konnte er schroff und abweisend   
sein. Hermine glaubte, dass die Ursache für seine Stimmungsschwankungen in   
seiner Krankheit zu suchen wären und nahm sie deshalb nicht persönlich – weshalb   
sie nach einiger Zeit ziemlich gut mit ihrem schwierigen Patienten zurecht kam.  
  
An einem Mittwoch hatte sie ihre Untersuchung beendet, die neuen Tränke verordnet   
und hatte sich dann von ihm in eine Diskussion über den Amtsantritt des neuen   
Zaubereiministers – Arthur Weasley – verleiten lassen. Sie hatte über seine   
ungewöhnlichen Ansichten zu diesem Thema völlig die Zeit vergessen und sah erst   
wieder nach der Uhr, als es draussen schon dunkel wurde.  
„Ach, du liebe Zeit!" rief sie perplex aus. „Schon so spät?! Es tut mir leid, Severus –   
wir müssen ein anderes Mal weiter diskutieren. Ich muss jetzt gehen."  
Sie erhob sich und suchte den Inhalt ihrer Tasche zusammen.  
„Warum?"  
„Was?" Im ersten Moment hatte sie seine Frage überhaupt nicht verstanden und   
blickte ihn etwas orientierungslos an, während sie ihr Stethoskop zurück in die   
Tasche stopfte.  
„Warum müssen Sie jetzt gehen, Hermine? Sie sagten doch vorhin, die Praxis hätte   
schon zugemacht."  
„Ich... ich muss nach Hause", sagte Hermine unsicher.  
„Warum? Wartet dort jemand auf Sie?" fragte Snape kühl.  
„Nein, ich..."  
„Warum leisten Sie mir dann nicht beim Abendessen Gesellschaft?"  
Sie musterte ihn genau, doch in seinen Gesichtszügen las sie nur höfliches   
Interesse.  
„Weil... es ist schon spät..." entgegnete sie lahm.  
„Befürchten Sie, ich würde sie verführen? Oder ich könnte mein leidenschaftliches   
Verlangen nicht mehr länger bezähmen?" spottete er sarkastisch. „Seien Sie nicht   
albern!"  
Das war zwar genau das, was Hermine automatisch gedacht hatte, doch das wollte   
sie jetzt nicht mehr zugeben. Es war ja auch wirklich lächerlich. Sie war schliesslich   
eine erwachsene Frau und kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das sich noch vor dem   
schwarzen Mann fürchtete. Ausserdem war er durch seine Krankheit sicher so   
geschwächt, dass sie ihn locker...  
Oh mein Gott. Was dachte sie da nur für einen Blödsinn! Als ob Snape jemals mit   
einer ehemaligen Schülerin...! Lachhaft!  
  
„Also gut." Sie lächelte. „Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich bleibe sehr gerne zum   
Abendessen."  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte Snape mit einem Lächeln, bei dem   
Hermine das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass er sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal   
ausmanövriert hatte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Während des Essens wanderte Hermines Blick immer öfter zu Snape hinüber. Dieser   
Mann war ihr einfach ein Rätsel... Ihr Anteil an der Unterhaltung, die sie führten   
wurde immer geringer und einsilbiger, bis Snape sein Besteck beiseite legte und sie   
durchdringend ansah.  
„Woran denken Sie?"  
„Was? Wieso?" stammelte Hermine peinlich berührt.  
„Ich möchte gerne wissen, woran Sie die ganze Zeit gedacht haben", wiederholte   
Snape sachlich. „Es war nicht zu überhören, dass Sie mit Ihren Gedanken überall   
waren, nur nicht hier."  
„Nun ja... ich habe mich darüber gewundert..." Hermine schloss plötzlich wieder den   
Mund, als ob sie es sich anders überlegt hätte. „An nichts besonderes", behauptete   
sie schliesslich mit fester Stimme. Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Snape   
liebenswürdig.  
„Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich das glaube?"  
„Und warum nicht?" fragte Hermine mit kriegerisch hervor gerecktem Kinn.  
Snape beugte sich ein wenig über den Tisch. „Weil Sie noch nie besonders gut lügen   
konnten", erwiderte er mit verschwörerischem Unterton. „Woran haben Sie also   
gedacht? Nur Mut... ich werde Ihnen nicht gleich den Kopf abreissen."  
  
Hermine kicherte bei diesen Worten leicht nervös. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht   
eher locker lassen, als bis sie ihm verraten hatte, worüber sie nachgedacht hatte.  
„Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch", begann sie vorsichtig, „ich habe mich darüber   
gewundert, wie gleichmütig Sie Ihre Krankheit hinnehmen..."  
  
Snape starrte eine Weile blicklos in die Flammen der Kerzen, welche auf dem Tisch   
standen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Der Hide-Cogitus-Trank vergiftet langsam den ganzen Körper. Mir war von Anfang   
an bewusst, dass ich eines Tages an den Spätfolgen sterben würde. Ich bin nicht   
wirklich gleichmütig, ich habe mich nur über Jahre hinweg an den Gedanken   
gewöhnt."  
Seine Stimme klang hart und bitter und Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Verwunderung über   
sein Verhalten schwand und einem wärmeren Gefühl Platz machte.  
„Aber warum haben Sie nicht schon viel früher einen Arzt aufgesucht?" fragte sie   
behutsam.  
Snape seufzte resigniert.  
„Wozu? Es gibt keine Heilung – wird nie eine geben... Ausserdem hätte ein   
Arztbesuch meinerseits genau die Form von Aufmerksamkeit in Hogwarts   
hervorgerufen, die ich tunlichst vermeiden wollte. Es war mir wichtig, so lange wie   
möglich ungestört zu unterrichten. Erst als das nicht mehr ging..."  
„Aber selbst dann sind Sie nicht gleich zu einem Medi-Zauberer gegangen. Warum   
haben Sie so lange gewartet?" fragte Hermine hartnäckig.  
  
Erst jetzt sah er ihr wieder in die Augen und Hermine verbarg ihr Erschrecken über   
seinen Blick, der gleichzeitig flammend und doch eisig erschien.  
„Weil es mich erst jetzt interessiert hat, wieviel Zeit mir noch bleibt."  
„Zeit? Wofür denn nur, um alles in der Welt?" platzte Hermine unüberlegt heraus und   
schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldigen Sie, Severus. Es   
geht mich natürlich überhaupt nichts an."  
„Da haben Sie allerdings Recht", erwiderte Snape trocken. „Es ist schon spät – Sie   
sollten jetzt wirklich besser nach Hause gehen, Hermine."  
  
Hermine erhob sich folgsam und schuldbewusst gleichzeitig. Seltsamer Weise hatte   
sie das Gefühl gleichzeitig sehr viel und doch so gut wie Nichts erfahren zu haben.  
  
# # # # #  
  
In den folgenden Wochen lud Snape Hermine noch einige Male zum Abendessen   
ein. Ein paar Mal nahm sie seine Einladung an, doch ab und zu schlug sie sie auch   
aus, was er genauso gleichmütig hinnahm, wie ihre Zusagen. Sie besuchte ihn   
immer noch alle drei Tage, denn sein Zustand verschlechterte sich an manchen   
Tagen – doch bis jetzt hatte Hermine immer noch ein Mittel gefunden um ihn wieder   
zu stabilisieren.  
  
An einem dieser Tage hatte er ihr nicht wie üblich die Hand geschüttelt, sondern sich   
mit einem Handkuss von ihr verabschiedet. Hermine war es erst aufgefallen, als sie   
schon wieder in ihrer Praxis eingetroffen war und sie betrachtete ihren Handrücken   
mit milder Verwunderung. Doch als er diese Geste bei ihren nächsten Besuchen   
nicht wiederholte, hörte sie auf, darüber nachzugrübeln.  
  
Zehn Wochen nach seinem ersten Besuch in ihrer Praxis führte Polly Hermine nicht   
wie üblich in den Salon oder die Bibliothek, wo Snape sie üblicher Weise erwartete,   
sondern begrüsste sie mit den ernsten Worten: „Guten Tag, Lady Doktor. Master ist   
sehr krank. Er liegt immer noch im Bett. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm – obwohl er das nicht   
will."  
Hermine musste trotz der Besorgnis, die diese Worte bei ihr auslösten, ein Grinsen   
unterdrücken und folgte der betrübten Hauselfe in den ersten Stock.  
  
„Guten Tag, Severus", begrüsste Sie ihren Patienten mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Wie   
geht es Ihnen?"  
Snape funkelte Sie im ersten Moment wütend an.  
„Schlecht, das sehen Sie doch! Wie würde es Ihnen gehen, wenn Sie sogar für den   
Gang ins Badezimmer auf einen verdammten Stock angewiesen wären?!" Sein   
verachtungsvoller Blick glitt zu einem wunderschön geschnitzten Spazierstock, der   
an sein Bett angelehnt war.  
Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und fing an, Snape zu untersuchen. „Ich nehme   
an, das Zittern hat sich mittlerweile auch auf die Beine ausgebreitet?"  
„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete Snape düster. „Es sind nicht die Nerven – es fühlt sich   
eher an wie Muskelkrämpfe."  
„Schwindelgefühle?"  
Snape nickte grimmig.  
„Seit wann schon?"  
„Seit gestern."  
Hermine wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach einem geeigneten Medikament, doch bei diesen   
Worten sah sie auf.  
„Und warum haben Sie mir keine Nachricht geschickt?" fragte sie mit tadelndem   
Unterton und stellte ein blaues Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch. „Dreimal täglich ein   
Esslöffel davon – davon gehen die Muskelbeschwerden wieder weg. Und wenn Sie   
von den grünen Tabletten nur noch jeweils eine halbe nehmen und keine ganze   
mehr, dann dürften auch die Schwindelgefühle nachlassen." Sie holte kurz Luft.   
„Warum haben Sie mich nicht früher geholt? Sie hätten sich Einiges ersparen   
können." Sie wies mit einer vielsagenden Geste auf den Stock. Da Snape nicht   
antwortete, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und lachte ärgerlich.  
„Na gut. Aber das nächste Mal rufen Sie mich gleich – versprochen?" fragte sie   
wesentlich sanfter.  
Snape nickte knapp. Hermine gab sich damit zufrieden und wechselte das Thema.  
  
„Übrigens habe ich noch einige gute Neuigkeiten!" vermeldete sie heiter.  
„Tatsächlich?" knurrte Snape desinteressiert.  
„Tatsächlich!" bestätigte Hermine. „Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit mit Professor   
Moorhead in Verbindung gesetzt und auch mit einigen Anderen Medi-Zauberern –   
und heute schrieb mir nun Professor Moorhead, dass es einem Forschungsteam   
gelungen ist Phönix-Tränen so zu modifizieren, dass sie zusammen mit Drachenblut   
in Heiltränken verwendet werden können."  
Hermine liess Snape einen Moment Zeit um diese Information zu verdauen, doch als   
nach einiger Zeit immer noch keine Anzeichen von Freude in seinem Gesicht   
erschienen waren, runzelte sie besorgt die Stirn.  
„Haben Sie nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Mit dieser neuen Methode   
müsste es möglich sein, einen Heiltrank herzustellen, der Sie kurieren könnte."  
Snape seufzte leise.  
„Hermine, bitte nicht..."  
„Ja, aber warum denn nicht...?"  
„Glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte nicht schon selbst alles versucht?" unterbrach er sie   
schroff. „Ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, das alles noch Mal durchzumachen.   
Die Versuche, die Aufregung, die Erwartung... die Enttäuschung. Ich habe die   
Hoffnung aufgegeben", endete er bitter.  
  
Hermine war erschüttert und dennoch begriff sie ihn nicht. Einerseits schien er sich   
und das Leben das ihm noch blieb aufgegeben zu haben – andererseits hatte er   
wissen wollen, wieviel Zeit ihm noch blieb. Das tat doch kein Mensch, wenn er nicht   
noch etwas mit der restlichen Zeit vorhatte...  
  
„Die Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich aufgeben.   
Severus..."  
„Also schön – von mir aus. Aber Sie können mich nicht zwingen, dass ich mir   
irgendetwas davon erwarte."  
„Einverstanden. Sie haben hier doch sicher ein eigenes Labor. Ich würde gerne jetzt   
schon alles vorbereiten, damit wir morgen anfangen können", äusserte sie energisch,   
bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.  
„Wir?"  
„Ja, natürlich! Ausser Sie würden mich tatsächlich in Ihrem Labor völlig allein und   
eigenverantwortlich arbeiten lassen", bemerkte sie mit einem leichten Zwinkern.  
„Das Labor ist im alten Gewächshaus im Garten untergebracht. Und Sie haben ganz   
Recht – ich werde Sie dort nicht alleine arbeiten lassen."  
„Im Garten? Soso. Angst vor Explosionen?"  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich heisse nicht Longbottom. Ich habe es ins   
Gewächshaus verlegt, damit die Hauselfen nicht ständig aufräumen und dadurch   
alles durcheinander bringen."  
„Ach ja, die Hauselfen!" Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Verärgerung   
hörbar wurde.  
„Ich wusste bislang noch nicht, dass sich Ihre Abneigung gegen Elfen-Arbeit auch   
gegen Hauselfen richtet, die ein regelmässiges Gehalt beziehen und die sogar   
krankenversichert sind", bemerkte Snape mit einem ironischen Zug um seine   
Mundwinkel.  
„Sie beschäftigen freie Hauselfen? Ausgerechnet Sie?"  
„Ja, warum nicht? Ausserdem hatte ich so eine Ahnung, als ob ich mir im anderen   
Fall eine andere Medi-Hexe hätte suchen müssen – aber ich sehe, ich habe mich   
diesbezüglich in Ihnen getäuscht, Hermine."  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen.  
„Aber Polly trägt jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe ein kariertes Küchenhandtuch!"  
„Ja und?" bemerkte Snape ungeduldig. „Ich habe ihr vernünftige Kleidung angeboten   
– aber sie hat nun einmal eine Vorliebe für karierte Küchenhandtücher. Mir sind da   
die Hände gebunden."  
Hermine konnte ihn nur mit grossen Augen anstarren.  
„Fragen Sie sie doch selbst, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben", knurrte er und bemerkte   
noch leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Frauen!"  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Fortsetzung folgt  
+++++++++++++++++++++ 


	4. Champagner

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Und weil ihr so brav ge-reviewt habt, gibt's heute schon die Fortsetzung!!!  
  
Mein ewiger und zauberischer Dank geht dieses Mal an Alex, Angel 1291, Wenya   
(ich guck bei Gelegenheit gerne mal vorbei), Chillkroete, Nikki   
*bürstetsichfreudigerregtdaskonfettiab*, severin (du bist enttarnt *gg*), Elliot (Freiheit   
für die Hauselfen *kicher*), snowflake, Mystical Selena   
*schwesternhäubchenüberreich* ;-) und LastUnicorn4life (Kinder, schafft euch mal   
kürzere Nicknames an ;-)).  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Die Arbeit im Labor war angenehm. Auch wenn Snape selbst nicht mitarbeiten   
konnte, war er doch ständig an ihrer Seite um sie zu kontrollieren und gelegentlich   
auch um eine anerkennende Bemerkung zu machen. Sie war sich seiner Nähe mehr   
als einmal auf verwirrende Art und Weise bewusst, besonders, als sie die Phönix-  
Tränen abgezählt hatte.  
  
Er hatte hinter ihr gestanden und ihr über die Schulter gesehen. Er war nur knapp   
einen halben Kopf grösser als sie und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange,   
während er unwillkürlich leise die Tropfen mitzählte. Als sie Phiole und Reagenzglas   
wieder auf dem Labortisch abgestellt hatte, hatte sie kurz das absolut irreale Gefühl,   
er habe mit seinen Lippen ihre Haare gestreift, doch als sie zu ihm aufsah, war sein   
Gesicht – wie so oft – völlig undurchdringlich.  
  
# # # # #  
  
In den folgenden drei Wochen hatten sie auf diese Weise jede Wochen einen   
Heiltrank hergestellt, den Snape jeweils ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Freitag   
abends eingenommen hatte. Obwohl Hermine sicher war, dass keiner der Tränke   
schlimmere Folgen als eine Magenverstimmung haben sollte, wenn er   
fehlgeschlagen war, so nötigte ihr seine Haltung doch den allergrössten Respekt ab.  
  
Sie waren übereingekommen, dass Hermine diese Wochenenden in einem   
Gästezimmer neben Snapes Schlafzimmer verbringen sollte, um ihm bei etwaigen   
unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Hermine hatte diese   
Massnahme von sich aus vorgeschlagen und Snape hatte nach einigen Hin und Her   
schliesslich eingewilligt, dass Polly ein Zimmer neben seinem vorbereitete.  
  
Der erste Trank erwies sich als absoluter Fehlschlag. Er zeigte auch nach dem   
dritten Tag überhaupt keine Wirkung, obwohl Snape ihn gewissenhaft morgens und   
abends einnahm. Er bedachte Hermine dabei mit einem Das-hätte-ich-Ihnen-auch-  
gleich-sagen-können-Blick, der ihr das Blut in die Wangen trieb, doch er enthielt sich   
jeglicher Bemerkung, sondern schlug von sich aus einige Modifizierungen vor, die sie   
im Laufe der Woche gemeinsam ausprobierten.  
  
Der zweite Trank war insofern erfolgreicher, als dass er wenigstens die   
Schwindelgefühle dämmte, doch leider traten im Laufe der Nacht auch einige   
unbeabsichtigte Nebenwirkungen auf, von denen Hermine allerdings nur durch Zufall   
erfuhr.  
  
Der Tag war für einen Samstag im Spätherbst ungewöhnlich heiss gewesen und   
auch die Nachtluft war überraschend mild. Hermine wachte mitten in der Nacht auf   
und kam beinahe um vor Durst. Sie verliess deshalb ihr Bett, um sich aus dem   
Badezimmer, welches gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag, ein Glas Wasser zu holen.   
Sie liess alle Türen offenstehen und wollte nach dem dritten Glas gerade wieder ins   
Bett zurück huschen, als sie bemerkte, dass unter Snapes Tür ein schwacher   
Lichtschein in den Flur fiel. Sie fragte sich gerade, ob er wieder nicht schlafen konnte   
und er einfach ein Buch las, als einige sehr typische Geräusche an ihr Ohr schlugen.   
Hermine fluchte leise und betrat ohne Anzuklopfen Snapes Schlafzimmer. Ein   
rascher Blick sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Snape kauerte in seinem   
Badezimmer vor der Toilette und übergab sich unter qualvollem Würgen.  
  
Ohne zu zögern ging sie zum ihm, riss ein Handtuch vom Haken, befeuchtete es mit   
kaltem Wasser und wischte damit wortlos über Snapes Stirn und Nacken. Snape war   
offensichtlich zu schwach um sich gegen ihre Samariterdienste zu wehren – was er   
sonst zweifellos getan hätte. Er würgte noch einmal, doch sein Magen war   
offensichtlich leer. Erschöpft sackte er auf dem Boden zusammen. Hermine reichte   
ihm das Handtuch, drückte die Spülung und klappte den Toilettendeckel herunter.   
Sie reichte ihm ein frisches Handtuch und warf das andere in die Badewanne.  
„Geht's wieder?" fragte sie sanft.  
Snape nickte. Er wirkte immer noch benommen.  
„Warum haben Sie mich nicht gerufen? Genau deshalb bin ich doch jedes   
Wochenende hier", bemerkte sie zornig und besorgt zugleich.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie das..." sagte er matt und beendete den Satz mit einer   
vielsagenden Geste.  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ach du liebe Zeit! Da habe ich wirklich schon   
Schlimmeres gesehen. Sogar während meiner Ausbildung. Glauben Sie wirklich,   
dass mich so ein bisschen Erbrechen aus der Bahn wirft?"  
Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Offensichtlich nicht", antwortete er   
leise. „Ich wollte Sie wegen diesem bisschen Erbrechen nicht wecken."  
„Darum geht's auch gar nicht. Aber haben Sie schon daran gedacht, dass Sie dabei   
ohnmächtig werden und ersticken könnten?"  
„Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen..." äusserte er lahm und Hermine erkannte, dass er absolut   
nicht auf der Höhe war.  
„Ich helfe Ihnen jetzt zurück ins Bett und Sie versprechen mir, dass Sie mich das   
nächste Mal wecken – egal um welche Bagatelle es sich Ihrer Meinung nach   
handelt", bemerkte sie burschikos und half ihm, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
„Versprochen", antwortete Snape ungewöhnlich zahm.  
# # # # #  
Wieder eine Woche später – und nach Einnahme des dritten Trankes – klopfte   
Hermine am Samstag morgen mit pochendem Herzen an Snapes Schlafzimmertür.   
Als sie keine Antwort vernahm, betrat sie den Raum mit ahnungsvoll   
zusammengepressten Lippen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Bett leer und durch die   
offene Badezimmertür konnte sie erkennen, dass er sich auch dort nicht aufhielt. Im   
ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, als Snapes Gestalt im   
Türrahmen des Balkons sichtbar wurde.  
„Suchen Sie mich, Hermine?" Sein Blick war ernst, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck   
wirkte entspannt. Sein Haar schien weniger grau zu sein, oder es fiel im Kontrast zu   
seinem dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel nicht so sehr auf. Er stützte sich auch heute   
wieder auf seinen Stock, doch seine Haltung wirkte auf Hermine so kraftvoll, wie   
schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.  
„Ja, allerdings! Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt", sagte Hermine   
und versuchte erst gar nicht, ihre Erleichterung, ihn wohlbehalten vorzufinden, zu   
verbergen.  
„Das wollte ich nicht", erwiderte Snape und Hermine war sich wie so oft nicht im   
Klaren darüber, ob er es ernst meinte, oder ob er sich mit dieser Floskel nur den   
Anschein von Höflichkeit geben wollte.  
„Ich wollte vor dem Frühstück nur kurz an die frische Luft. Der Sonnenaufgang war   
heute einzigartig", äusserte er mit überraschend weicher Stimme.  
„Severus?! Es geht Ihnen also tatsächlich besser?"  
„Pfui, Hermine – haben Sie etwa daran gezweifelt? So schauderhaft, wie dieser   
Trank schmeckte, musste er einfach wirken", spöttelte Snape.  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich? Ist das Zittern besser geworden? Haben Sie noch   
Schmerzen?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.  
Snape hatte sich mittlerweile wieder zurück ins Zimmer begeben und sich auf sein   
Bett gesetzt.  
„Es ist leider noch alles so, wie gehabt", dämpfte Snape ihre Begeisterung. „Das war   
nach einer einzigen Einnahme auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Aber ich fühle mich   
trotzdem sehr viel besser, weil ich...", er machte eine kleine Pause, „... zum ersten   
Mal seit zwei Jahren eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen habe."  
„Aber das ist ja wundervoll", flüsterte Hermine.  
Snape seufzte leise. „Es ist ein Anfang."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Hermine verliess ihn wie üblich am Sonntag abend. Sie hatten den Trank noch ein   
wenig verändert und Snape schien sehr gut darauf anzusprechen. Bei ihrer regulären   
Visite am Mittwoch konnte sie zu ihrer Freude bereits einige wesentliche   
Verbesserungen seines Gesundheitszustandes feststellen. Er berichtete, dass die   
Magenbeschwerden nachgelassen hätten, die Muskelschmerzen fast ganz   
verschwunden wären und nur das Schwindelgefühl und das Zittern seiner Hände   
sich kaum gebessert hatte. Trotzdem beschlossen sie gemeinsam, den Trank nicht   
mehr weiter zu verändern, sondern mit einer Entscheidung bis Freitag abend zu   
warten, wenn Hermine ihren nächsten Wochenend-Besuch bei ihm antreten würde.  
Am Freitagabend führte Polly eine ziemlich erschöpfte Hermine wie üblich in den   
Salon, wo Snape und sie immer gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Der Tag war sehr   
anstrengend gewesen und merkwürdiger Weise freute sich Hermine auf einen   
ruhigen Abend mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer. Doch als sie den Salon betrat, fühlte   
sie, dass Snape etwas völlig anderes im Sinn hatte.  
Der Raum badete förmlich in warmem Kerzenlicht. Auf dem Tisch stand ein   
wundervolles Blumenbukett aus roten und weissen Rosen und ein silberner   
Sektkühler stand ebenfalls bereit. Snape hatte sich bei ihrem Eintreten erhoben und   
zog nun eine der Rosen aus dem Gesteck.  
„Ich weiss, dass ich heute nicht Geburtstag habe", sagte Hermine um sich durch den   
Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme zu versichern, dass sie nicht träumte. „Und ich glaube,   
Ihr Geburtstag ist erst in einem halben Jahr... also, was haben wir zu feiern?" fragte   
sie um einen leichten Ton bemüht.  
Snape kam gewandt auf sie zu und Hermine fiel auf, dass er keinen Stock mehr   
benötigte. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen und hielt ihr die Rose hin. Sein   
Arm war ausgestreckt und Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als ihr bewusst wurde,   
dass weder sein Arm, noch ein einziges Blütenblatt der Rose zitterte. Ihre Blicke   
trafen sich und Hermine wurde gewahr, wieviel Stolz und Erleichterung in seinen   
Augen lag. Er sah, dass sie seine Botschaft begriffen hatte und trat näher zu ihr.  
„Dank Ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, Hermine", sagte er lächelnd und Hermine senkte verwirrt   
den Blick, als er ihr die Rose mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ins Haar steckte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch ein Glas Sekt trinken sollte", erklärte Hermine mit   
leicht schwankender Stimme.  
Nach dem Essen hatten sie auf Snapes Genesung angestossen und Hermine hatte   
nicht wirklich aufgepasst, wieviel sie schon getrunken hatte. Sie standen mittlerweile   
an der grossen Terassentür und beobachteten die Sterne. Es kam Hermine so vor,   
als ob Snape auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war und sie überlegte sich vage, ob sie   
wohl noch fähig war, ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer zu verfrachten.  
„Sekt?" wiederholte Snape empört und schenkte ihr ungeachtet ihrer Proteste das   
elegante Kristallglas voll. „Das ist Champagner!"  
„Ich bin aber schon ziemlich beschwipst", protestierte sie lahm und nippte trotzdem   
automatisch an ihrem Glas.  
„Schon?" fragte Snape mit weicher Stimme.  
„Ich vertrage nicht besonders viel", erläuterte sie und stellte das Glas auf einer   
Kommode ab. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt zurückzie... zurück..." sie schüttelte   
energisch den Kopf. „Ins Bett gehen", schloss sie schliesslich mit Nachdruck.  
Sie drehte sich um und kam dabei ins Stolpern. Sie wäre sicher auch so nicht   
hingefallen, doch dass Snape sie mit seinen überraschend starken Armen festhielt,   
war trotzdem entschieden von Vorteil.  
Seine plötzliche Nähe verwirrte sie und verstärkte seltsamer Weise das leichte   
Schwindelgefühl, das sie bereits vor einer Weile befallen hatte. Sein Kopf neigte sich   
ihr leicht entgegen und bevor sie noch reagieren konnte, fühlte sie seine warmen   
Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Der Kontakt war nur kurz und Hermine blickte verwirrt in   
seine Augen, die mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ruhten.  
„Was- was tun Sie da?" fragte sie ein wenig atemlos.  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Seine Stimme klang wie flüssiger Samt und der   
zärtliche Tonfall liess ihren Magen kribbeln und ihre Knie weich werden und bevor sie   
noch etwas anders sagen konnte, küsste er sie wieder – leidenschaftlicher, sinnlicher   
und zärtlicher als zuvor. Und entgegen ihrem besseren Wissen gab sie schliesslich   
nach und erwiderte seinen Kuss.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. die Folgen

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Tja, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, das hier wird so eine nette kleine Story, die ich mal   
so nebenher schreiben kann und die auch nicht lange dauert... Denken ist   
Glücksache sag' ich da nur... Je länger diese Fic dauert, desto mehr geht sie mir   
selber ans Herz *seufz*  
  
Abgesehen davon liebe ich eure Reviews und mein Dank geht diese Mal an:  
  
Alex, Yamica, LastUnicorn4life (gut beobachtet!), Chillkroete, Keeline (nicht zu   
voreilig... aber sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir, dass du leise jubelst *gg*), LionSnape,   
Chino (dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl *salutiert*), Mystical Selena (dankedankedanke),   
Mory und Angel 1291!!!!  
  
Und jetzt, Mädels – Taschentücher gezückt und Riechsalz rausgeholt! Habt ihr alles?   
Brav – dann dürft ihr jetzt weiterlesen...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Nur langsam kam Hermine zu sich. Was war das nur für ein infernalisches   
Geräusch? Sie blieb noch eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen liegen, bis ihr klar   
wurde, dass sie dem Morgengesang einer Amsel lauschte.  
  
Sie blinzelte schläfrig und drehte sich auf die Seite. Diese Tür... die Bilder an den   
Wänden... das war doch nicht das Gästezimmer? Plötzlich hellwach setzte sie sich   
mit einem Ruck auf und starrte fassungslos auf Snape, der schweigend neben ihr auf   
der Seite lag, den Kopf auf eine Hand aufgestützt und sie mit einem seltsamen   
Gesichtsausdruck ansah, den Hermine im Moment nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Als sie nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde begriffen hatte, dass sie beide nackt   
waren, stiess sie unwillkürlich einen spitzen Schrei aus und raffte die Bettdecke an   
sich um ihre Blösse damit zu bedecken. Snape schwieg noch immer und Hermine   
liess sich völlig überwältigt zurück in die Kissen sinken und schlug die Hände   
schützend vor ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr unter seinen Küssen schwindelig geworden war und   
wie gut sich seine Hände auf ihrem Körper angefühlt hatten. Sie war sich sicher,   
dass sie unter normalen Umständen nie so schnell schwach geworden wäre. Doch   
sie hatte Alkohol getrunken und seit ihrer letzten Beziehung zu einem ihrer früheren   
Mitstudenten waren schon mehrere Monate vergangen. Es hatte sich so wundervoll   
angefühlt, von einem Mann begehrt zu werden, selbst wenn es nur Snape war.  
  
Sie errötete als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie seine Liebkosungen genossen hatte   
und wie dankbar sie für die Dunkelheit der Nacht gewesen war, denn so war es ihr   
leichter gefallen, zu verdrängen, dass sie sich von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und   
jetzigen Patienten lieben liess.  
  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf. Wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlassen können? So   
ausgehungert konnte ihre Libido doch gar nicht sein, dass sie tatsächlich freiwillig mit   
Snape... Warum tat sich die Erde nicht auf und verschlang sie einfach? Nie fand eine   
Naturkatastrophe statt, wenn man sie mal brauchte!  
  
Snape räusperte sich. „Hermine?"  
Hermine nahm zögernd die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und überwand sich ihn   
anzusehen.  
„Ich nehme an, Sie sind über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht nicht gerade   
erfreut", sagte er tonlos.  
Hermine drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte die Zimmerdecke an.  
„Ich vertrage nicht so viel Alkohol – sonst wäre es sicher nicht passiert", murmelte sie   
undeutlich.  
„Es wäre auch für mich besser gewesen, wenn ich nichts getrunken hätte", gestand   
Snape zögernd. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als Alkohol und Heiltränke zur   
gleichen Zeit einzunehmen. Ich habe auch nur noch eine sehr ungenaue   
Erinnerung..."  
Hermine schloss erleichtert die Augen. Es war ihr egal, ob er sie in diesem Moment   
anlog oder nicht. Wichtig war nur, dass es ihm ebenso peinlich zu sein schien wie ihr.  
„Wir sollten am Besten gar nicht mehr darüber reden", schlug Hermine vor. „Meine   
Erinnerung ist ebenfalls ziemlich lückenhaft", log sie ohne rot zu werden, „Am   
Vernünftigsten wäre es, die ganze Angelegenheit zu vergessen."  
„Wenn Sie es so wünschen, dann hat die letzte Nacht nie stattgefunden", erwiderte   
Snape nüchtern . „Ich werde jetzt ins Badezimmer gehen. Sie können sich in dieser   
Zeit anziehen und wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde beim Frühstück."  
Seine sachliche Art wirkte auf Hermines angespannte Nerven beruhigend und sie   
lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
# # # # #  
  
In der folgenden Zeit ging es Snape zuerst sehr viel besser, doch dieser Zustand   
hielt leider nur zwei, drei Wochen an. Dann folgte ein Zusammenbruch, von dem er   
sich nur schwer erholte. Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihn, die sich noch   
vermehrten, als er sich starrköpfig weigerte einen weiteren Heiltrank auszuprobieren.   
Sie besuchte ihn immer noch alle drei Tage, doch seit jener Nacht lud er sie nicht   
mehr zum Abendessen ein und sie vermied es tunlichst die Wochenenden in seinem   
Haus zu verbringen. Bis auf diese Veränderungen verhielt Snape sich genauso wie   
immer und Hermine konnte ihm deshalb auch wieder unbefangener gegenüber   
treten, als sie es kurz nach diesem Vorfall je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Sie vermied es nach Möglichkeit über die ganze Sache nachzudenken und wenn es   
sich doch einmal in ihren Gedanken in den Vordergrund drängte, verbannte sie es   
rücksichtslos in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns. Diese Taktik der Verleumdung   
klappte ganz hervorragend, bis sich Hermine eines Tages mehr zum Spass von   
ihrem Kollegen Stitching untersuchen liess, da sie sich immer etwas müde und   
abgespannt gefühlt hatte und ihr Kollege einen neuen Diagnose-Zauberstab zu   
Testzwecken erhalten hatte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
An diesem Abend trat sie äusserlich beherrscht ihren Hausbesuch bei Snape an.   
Doch innerlich tobte in ihr ein wahres Gefühlschaos. Sie wusste, dass sie blass war   
und sie fühlte sich elend. Doch gegen ihren Patienten, der sie auf einer Recamier-  
Couch liegend in der Bibliothek empfing, wirkte sie immer noch wie das blühende   
Leben – was ihr die Mitteilung, die sie ihm zu machen hatte, nicht gerade erleichterte.  
  
In den letzten Tagen litt er vermehrt unter Taubheitsgefühlen in Armen und Beinen,   
die fast immer eiskalt waren. Um sich in seinem Haus halbwegs sicher bewegen zu   
können, benötigte er nun immer einen Stock. Doch was Hermine am Meisten   
beunruhigte waren nicht die Einschränkungen, unter denen er zu leiden hatte,   
sondern die Gleichgültigkeit mit der er sich in diese Unvermeidlichkeiten schickte. Sie   
begrüsste ihn und untersuchte ihn gewissenhaft wie immer.  
  
„Sie hätten auf mich hören sollen, Severus, und einen Klimawechsel oder einen   
Kuraufenthalt in Betracht ziehen sollen. Wir haben sicher bald den ersten Schnee   
hier in Schottland und ein Aufenthalt in einer wärmeren Region würde Ihnen sicher   
gut tun."  
Snape hörte sich ihre Ratschläge wie immer ruhig an und schüttelte dann einfach   
den Kopf. Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über Belanglosigkeiten und dann war es für Hermine   
eigentlich Zeit zu gehen. Sie packte zwar ihre Tasche zusammen, doch ihre   
Bewegungen waren fahrig und so hörte sie wieder damit auf. Ihr wurde bewusst,   
dass Snape sie leicht irritiert ansah und atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
„Severus...", begann sie widerstrebend, „...es gibt da etwas, das ich mit Ihnen   
besprechen muss..."  
Etwas wie Neugier zeichnete sich in seinem Blick ab. „Ja?"  
„Und zwar wegen... wegen dieser Nacht... als wir...", begann sie mit unsicherer   
Stimme.  
Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, wir waren uns darüber einig,   
dass wir gerade über diese Nacht nicht mehr sprechen sollten?"  
„Ja... schon", gab Hermine zu und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoss um sie vom   
Zittern abzuhalten. „Aber jetzt ist etwas eingetreten, was sich nicht verschweigen   
lässt." Sie sammelte noch einmal kurz all ihre Kräfte, dann sprach sie entschlossen   
weiter: „Severus, ich erwarte ein Kind."  
Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille. Snapes Augen weiteten sich für einen   
kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie sich leicht verengten.  
„Von wem?" fragte er leise.  
„Von dir natürlich – von wem den sonst!" fuhr Hermine ihn unbeherrscht an und   
wischte sich mit einer zornigen Bewegung die aufsteigenden Tränen aus ihren   
Augen.  
  
„Dann bitte ich dich, mir nachzusehen, dass ich nicht der Tradition entsprechend vor   
dir auf die Knie sinke... Hermine, willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Ihr fassungsloser Blick heftete sich auf seinen ernsten, gleichmütigen   
Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden. Hermine, ich habe dich in diese Lage gebracht –   
lass mich für dich und das Kind sorgen. Bitte heirate mich", erwiderte er sanft und   
eindringlich.  
„Aber ich liebe dich doch nicht und du empfindest doch sicher nicht das Geringste für   
mich", stammelte Hermine bestürzt. „Wie kannst du mich da heiraten wollen?" Sie   
war zu aufgewühlt um zu bemerken, dass sich bei ihren Worten für   
Sekundenbruchteile ein harter Zug um seinen Mund abgezeichnet hatte.  
  
„Es scheint mir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt das Vernünftigste zu sein", antwortete   
er mit sachlichem Tonfall. „Ich bin nicht so entsetzlich reich wie Malfoy, aber mein   
Vermögen ist ausreichend um dir und unserem Kind für die Zukunft einige Sorgen zu   
ersparen. Ist es denn so abwegig, dass ich euch versorgt wissen möchte? Immerhin   
werde ich dich nicht mehr allzu lange mit meiner Gegenwart belästigen."  
Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme liess Hermine schuldbewusst die Augen   
niederschlagen.  
„So etwas darfst du nicht sagen", flüsterte sie schaudernd.  
„Ausserdem wünsche ich nicht, dass mein Kind als Bastard auf diese Welt kommt",   
stellte er unmissverständlich fest.  
Seine Härte reizte ihren Widerspruchsgeist. „Das ist auch mein Kind", entgegnete sie   
heftig. „Und was ist schon dabei – viele Kinder haben nur einen Elternteil!"  
„Was für Muggel gilt, muss in unserer Welt nicht auch gelten. Und du kannst mir   
glauben, ich weiss wovon ich rede." Sein Tonfall war bitter geworden. „Snape war der   
Name meiner Mutter. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind dieselben Erfahrungen machen   
muss, die ich hinter mir habe."  
„Das – das wusste ich nicht...", sagte Hermine eingeschüchtert und suchte nach   
einem Taschentuch.  
„Woher auch", lenkte Snape durch ihre Tränen besänftigt ein. „Überlege dir mein   
Angebot bitte gut und lehne es nicht leichtfertig ab. Ich würde gerne Gewissheit   
darüber haben, dass es dir und... unserem Kind gut gehen wird, wenn ich nicht mehr   
da bin", erwiderte er sanft. „Es wäre wirklich das Beste, wenn du mich heiraten   
würdest, Hermine. Bitte sag' doch ‚Ja'."  
Sie war zu sehr von ihren eigenen Überlegungen in Anspruch genommen, als dass   
sie einen zweiten Gedanken auf seine atypische Verhaltensweise verschwendet   
hätte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf der Couch aufgesetzt und ihre Hände in die   
seinen genommen.  
Schliesslich war Hermine zu einem Entschluss gekommen und sie brach das   
Schweigen.  
„Gut – ich bin einverstanden", sagte sie leise.  
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen", flüsterte Snape und küsste ihr behutsam die Hände.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. die Briefe

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Danke, ihr Lieben! Eure Kommentare bestätigen mir, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg   
bin, obwohl ich mich hier auf ungewohntem Terrain bewege (komische Geschichten   
liegen mir glaub ich doch mehr). Daher geht mein immerwährender, magisch   
verstärkter Dank an  
  
Liloe (das klärt sich in diesem Chap zumindest zum Teil), Elliot (*riechsalz und   
mellissengeist überreich* ;-)), Angel 1291 (das Zitat gefällt mir! Aus welchem Stück   
ist das? Als Antwort fällt mir nur Goethe ein: „Himmelhochjauchzend, zu Tode   
betrübt, glücklich allein ist die Seele die liebt."), Mory (kommt alles noch), Chillkroete   
(ja, ganz recht, Snapes Heilung ist nicht von langer Dauer – ich hatte eben schon   
immer diese grausame Ader *gg*), sympathex, Severin (Tja, die Kinderanzahl stand   
schon vorher fest – kannst du hellsehen?), Keeline (*seufz* du sprichst mir aus der   
Seele – Snape ist ein Mann fürs Leben), Mystical Selena, Alex, Goliath, Lady   
Romantique, LionSnape und Queen Bonnie (habe so langsam doch ein schlechtes   
Gewissen *seufz*)  
  
Also – Taschentücher, die Zweite!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermine begriff selbst nicht wirklich, warum sie eingewilligt hatte Snapes Frau zu   
werden, doch seine Argumente waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen und wenn sie   
ihn schon nicht liebte, so hatte sie ihn doch mittlerweile sehr gern. Sie glaubte   
deshalb, dass es ihnen nicht allzu schwer fallen dürfte, gut miteinander   
auszukommen.  
  
Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass es ihr, nachdem sie einmal nachgegeben   
hatte, unglaublich schwer fiel, sich bei anderen Entscheidungen gegen ihren   
Verlobten durchzusetzen. Er bestand darauf, dass sie sofort in seinem Haus   
einziehen und innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate ihre Arbeit aufgeben sollte.   
Hermine wehrte sich zuerst dagegen, doch er machte ihr auf unmissverständliche Art   
und Weise klar, dass er nicht dulden würde, dass sie sich ihre Gesundheit und die   
des Kindes ruiniere, so dass sie schliesslich einwilligte. Nur in einer einzigen Sache   
blieb sie hart. Sie wollte keine grosse Hochzeit, sondern nur eine Zeremonie im   
engsten Kreis – das Brautpaar, ihre Eltern und ein Trauzeuge.  
  
Es war ihr ohnehin schon schwer genug gefallen, ihre Eltern von ihrer   
Schwangerschaft und ihrer bevorstehenden Heirat zu berichten – sie fühlte sich   
einfach nicht stark genug um den neugierigen Blicken und dem ungläubigen   
Getuschel von Ron, Harry, Ginny und ihren anderen Freunden stand zu halten. Sie   
würde sie nachträglich per Eulenpost über ihre Vermählung unterrichten und damit   
basta!  
  
Als sie ihrem Verlobten ihre Absichten unterbreitete, liess er sie keine Sekunde aus   
den Augen und auch nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah er sie eine lange Zeit   
nachdenklich an und schwieg.  
„Also gut", sagte er schliesslich. „Eine Frau soll immer genau die Hochzeit haben, die   
sie sich wünscht. Wer soll der Trauzeuge sein?"  
Hermine atmete erleichtert durch.  
„Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir", antwortete sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die   
Wange. „Wäre dir Minerva als Trauzeugin recht?"  
„Warum nicht. Schreibst du ihr?"  
Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich werde das erledigen."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Die Hochzeit fand mitten im Dezember statt und war tatsächlich so unspektakulär wie   
Hermine es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie und Snape trafen sich mit einer gerührten   
Minerva und Hermine's gefassten Eltern im Zaubereiministerium, wo der zuständige   
Beamte die Trauung vornahm.  
Hermine trug ein schlichtes, cremefarbenes Kleid mit einem halblangen weinroten   
Festumhang, während der Bräutigam einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug gewählt   
hatte, mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang aus Samt. Hermine stellte insgeheim fest,   
dass er trotz seiner ergrauenden Haare und seines Stocks eigentlich ein   
gutaussehender Mann war, auch wenn er nicht unbedingt der Ehemann war, den sie   
sich in ihren Jungmädchenträumen vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als er   
ihr den Ehering seiner Grossmutter auf den Finger schob.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Als das frischgebackene Ehepaar Snape am Abend ihres Hochzeitstages wieder ihr   
Heim betraten, überfiel Hermine eine seltsame Nervosität.  
Seit sie vor vier Wochen mit ihren gesamten Habseligkeiten bei ihm eingezogen war,   
hatte sie jede Nacht in dem Gästezimmer neben seinem Schlafzimmer verbracht und   
er hatte nie auch nur andeutungsweise zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sie lieber bei   
sich hätte. Doch jetzt waren sie verheiratet und Hermine fragte sich, ob er   
geschmacklos genug war um auf einer Hochzeitsnacht zu bestehen.  
  
Ihre Sorge erwies sich jedoch als unbegründet, denn kaum hatten sie die Schwelle   
übertreten und Polly ihnen die Mäntel abgenommen, richtete Snape das Wort an sie.  
„Ich habe Polly heute morgen gesagt, dass sie auch weiterhin das Gästezimmer für   
dich herrichten soll. Ich hoffe, dass es dir Recht ist – ich schlafe nachts sowieso   
kaum und das würde dich sicher nur stören", äusserte er wie nebenbei und Hermine   
war ihm für seine Einfühlsamkeit zutiefst dankbar.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Snape erwies sich in der Ehe zu Hermines Überraschung als liebevoll besorgter   
Tyrann. Er achtete darauf, dass sie regelmässig und ausgewogen ass, dass sie sich   
nicht überanstrengte, sich dennoch genügend an der frischen Luft bewegte und dass   
sie sich nicht zu sehr langweilte. Obwohl es ihm oft nicht sehr gut ging und Hermine   
häufig mit ihm schelten musste, bis er sich endlich mehr Ruhe gönnte und sich seine   
Kraftreserven besser einteilte, hielt er sein Versprechen und sorgte sich um Hermine   
und um das ungeborene Kind, doch er tat dies immer mit einer Art höflichem   
Pflichtbewusstsein. Es war ein seltsames Arrangement, doch er schien damit   
zufrieden zu sein und Hermine war es auch. Er bestand darauf, sie zu jedem   
Untersuchungstermin zu begleiten und lauschte interessiert auf die Ausführungen   
des Gynäkologen, der Hermine behandelte.  
  
Im vierten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft stellte ihr Arzt fest, dass sie Zwillinge   
erwartete.  
„Zwillinge?" stöhnte Hermine überwältigt. „Zwei Stück?"  
„Ja", schmunzelte ihr Arzt. „Und so wie es aussieht sind es ein Junge und ein   
Mädchen. Ich hoffe, sie haben in ihrem Haus genügend Platz."  
„Platz hätten wir für ein Dutzend", sagte Snape und half seiner Frau in den Mantel,   
während ein melancholisches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. „Platz haben wir   
– nur nicht genügend Zeit."  
  
In dieser Nacht suchte Hermine zum ersten Mal Zuflucht bei ihrem Mann.  
Sie war plötzlich aufgewacht und die unbestimmte Erinnerung an einen entsetzlichen   
Albtraum hielt sie noch gefangen. Ihre ganze Situation erschien ihr mit einem Mal zu   
schwer für ihre Schultern zu sein und die Gewissheit, dass sie sich nach Snape's   
Tod allein um zwei Kinder würde kümmern müssen, setzte ihr unvermittelt heftig zu.   
Auch das Unverständnis ihrer Freunde als sie von ihrer Ehe erfahren hatten, hatte   
sie noch nicht überwunden und trieb ihr jetzt die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, doch er hatte noch nicht geschlafen und so sah er sie   
erstaunt an, als sie zitternd im Türrahmen stand und keine zwei Sekunden später   
ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter barg und herzzerreissend schluchzte. Er schloss sie   
wortlos in seine Arme und liess sie weinen bis sie in den frühen Morgenstunden völlig   
erschöpft einschlief. Er hatte nicht wirklich aus ihr herausbekommen, was sie so aus   
dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, doch er glaubte zumindest es zu verstehen.  
  
Nach dieser Nacht benutzte Hermine nie wieder das Gästezimmer. Doch obwohl sie   
sich mittlerweile manchmal insgeheim wünschte, Snape möge sich ihr gegenüber   
etwas zärtlicher verhalten, so beklagte sie sich doch nie, wenn er nicht mehr tat, als   
sie auf die Wange zu küssen.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Weitere vier Monate später war Hermines Schwangerschaft soweit fortgeschritten,   
dass sie oft stöhnte sie wäre sich sicher nicht nur Zwillinge zu erwarten, sondern ein   
ganzes Rudel.  
„Das sind sicher mehr als nur zwei", beschwerte sie sich mit einer Geste zu ihrer   
nicht mehr vorhandenen Taille.  
Snape lächelte. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich dein Arzt nicht geirrt hat. Hast du   
mittlerweile die Entwürfe für die Geburtsanzeige wieder gefunden?"  
„Nein", brummte Hermine schlecht gelaunt. „Polly hat sie ein bisschen zu gut   
aufgeräumt. Aber ich glaube, sie dürften wohl in einem der Regale in deinem   
Arbeitszimmer sein. Ich werde am besten gleich danach suchen, bevor ich es wieder   
vergesse." Sie erhob sich schwerfällig.  
„Tu' das", erwiderte Snape. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir helfe?"  
„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig", wehrte Hermine ab. „Aber sag' mir Bescheid, wann   
das Mittagessen fertig ist... falls ich bis dahin noch nicht wieder zurück bin", orakelte   
sie dumpf.  
  
Sie ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und fing bei der ersten Kommode an. Sie zog die   
Schubladen auf und blickte suchend hinein.  
Erste Schublade – Pergamentrollen und Federkiele, zweite Schublade – Kerzen und   
Streichhölzer, dritte Schublade – einige Aktenmappen und zwei Schachteln. Hermine   
öffnete aufs Geratewohl eine der Schachteln, doch darin lag nur verschiedenfarbiges   
Siegelwachs und einige leere Briefumschläge.  
  
Hermine schloss die Schachtel wieder und seufzte. Manchmal war Polly wirklich eine   
Landplage. Sie holte die zweite, grössere Schachtel aus der Schublade und stellte   
sie oben auf die Kommode. Sie hob den Deckel ab, warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt   
und stutzte.  
  
Darin lagen Briefe, fein säuberlich gebündelt und mit lindgrünen Schleifen   
zusammengebunden. Hermine entnahm der Schachtel ein Bündel Briefe und   
beäugte diese neugierig. Die Umschläge trugen weder Anschrift noch Absender und   
waren bei näherem Hinsehen auch nicht verschlossen. Hermine fragte sich mit   
einem nervösen Kichern, ob es sich vielleicht um Liebesbriefe aus der Jugendzeit   
ihres Mannes handelte, obwohl sie sich das bei Snape nicht wirklich vorstellen   
konnte.  
  
Versonnen blätterte sie das Briefbündel durch, doch schliesslich siegte die weibliche   
Neugierde, sie zog sich einen Stuhl an die Kommode und setzte sich hin. Willkürlich   
zog sie einen Brief aus dem Bündel und öffnete ihn, während sie vor wohliger   
Spannung ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog.  
  
Der Brief trug keine Unterschrift, doch sie erkannte deutlich Snapes gestochene,   
leicht nach rechts geneigte Handschrift und auch über den Adressaten konnte kein   
Zweifel bestehen.  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
du hast heute im Unterricht schon wieder diesem Trottel Longbottom geholfen...//  
  
Hermine hielt völlig perplex den Atem an. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ihre Blicke   
flogen zur rechten oberen Ecke des Briefes in der gewissenhaft das Datum notiert   
worden war. Für einen Moment verschwamm die Schrift vor ihren Augen, doch ein   
Irrtum war ganz ausgeschlossen – als Snape diesen Brief an sie geschrieben hatte,   
war sie noch in die sechste Klasse gegangen.  
  
Fieberhaft riss sie den nächsten Brief auf.  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
ich begreife immer noch nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte...//  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
mit jedem Tag der vergeht...//  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
heute war dein letzter Schultag und ich weiss nicht, ob ich stolz auf dich sein soll,   
weil ich noch nie eine so begabte Schülerin unterrichtet habe, oder ob ich diesen Tag   
verfluchen soll, weil er mich deines Anblicks beraubt...//  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
Minerva hat heute im Lehrerzimmer entsetzlich damit angegeben, dass du dich zu   
Studienzwecken an einer Muggeluniversität eingeschrieben hast. Ich habe so getan,   
als ob es mich nicht im Mindesten interessiert, doch später....//  
  
//Liebe Hermine,  
Als ich heute in der Winkelgasse zufällig Potter getroffen habe, musste ich all' meine   
Kräfte zusammennehmen um ihn nicht nach dir zu fragen – er hat mir trotzdem so   
Einiges über dich erzählt...//  
  
So ging es immer weiter. Ein Brief nach dem anderen wurde von Hermine's   
bebenden Händen geöffnet, mit ungläubig staunenden Blicken überflogen und   
schliesslich achtlos auf den Boden geworfen, wo sich zu ihren Füssen im Laufe der   
Zeit eine kleine Papierschneewehe bildete. Snape hatte ihr über Jahre hinweg immer   
wieder Briefe geschrieben – manchmal jeden Monat einen, dann wieder jede Woche,   
oder auch nur drei oder vier im ganzen Jahr. Nie hatte er einen dieser Briefe   
abgeschickt und Hermine stellte mit bangem Herzen fest, dass der Mann, der sich in   
diesen Briefen offenbarte völlig anders war, als der Snape, den sie glaubte zu   
kennen. In diesen Briefen war er warmherzig, voller Selbstironie, liebevoll und   
zärtlich. Schliesslich hielt sie den letzten Brief in ihren Händen.  
  
//Liebste!  
Du hast diesen Tag– ohne es zu wissen – zum glücklichsten Tag meines Lebens   
gemacht. Du hast eingewilligt meine Frau zu werden...//  
  
„Hermine?! Steckst du immer noch hier drin? Das Essen ist fertig."  
Hermine sah ertappt auf und erblickte ihren Mann im Türrahmen. Wie immer ganz in   
schwarz gekleidet, auf seinen Stock gestützt, eine dunkle Haarsträhne hing ihm   
widerspenstig ins Gesicht, auf welchem sich erst Überraschung und dann milde   
Resignation abzeichnete.  
„Du hast die Briefe also gefunden", stellte er mit einem leisen Seufzen fest.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt)  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Das nächste Kapitel ist dann auch schon das Letzte... der Rohentwurf ist schon   
fertig, aber ich werde für den Feinschliff noch einige Zeit brauchen. Mal sehen, ob   
ich's vielleicht bis nächste Woche fertigkriege. 


	7. das Ende

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir,   
sondern J. K. Rowling.  
  
Es ist mal wieder soweit – das letzte Kapitel einer Story ist erreicht. Es heisst   
Abschied nehmen und ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich noch ein Mal   
bei allen, die Hermine und Severus bis hierher begleitet haben.  
  
Lady Romantique, pascale_sweet (ich gebe dir Recht – für moderne Mädels ist   
unsere Herm hier wirklich kein Vorbild), Chillkroete, Alex, E*T, Severin (deine   
Reviews sind immer etwas ganz Besonderes), Yulara, Mystical Selena, Angel 1291   
(ja, Schiller – man lernt so was eigentlich immer erst nach seiner Schulzeit zu   
schätzen), LionSnape, Chino, Mory, Sleep (danke! *g*), Alinija und Crisa ! Fühlt euch   
alle von Herzen geknuddelt!  
Also, ihr Lieben! Endspurt – holt schon mal die Klinikpackung Taschentücher – ich   
habe mich von euren Bitten nämlich nicht erweichen lassen...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zu spät?  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermines Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit geliebt", wisperte sie fassungslos. „All die Jahre über...   
und ich habe nie etwas gemerkt... Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"  
Seine Reaktion überraschte sie.  
Er lächelte und in seinen Augen lag ein derart weicher und liebevoller Ausdruck,   
dass es ihr fast den Atem benahm.  
  
„Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen?" fragte er sanft. „Als ich noch dein Lehrer   
war? Oder als ich dich nicht vergessen konnte, obwohl ich dich schon fünf Jahre   
nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Oder als ich todkrank in deinem Wartezimmer sass? Sei   
ehrlich zu dir selbst Hermine – egal wann ich es dir gesagt hätte, egal wie ich es dir   
gesagt hätte – du wärst schreiend davon gelaufen." Ein melancholisches Lächeln   
huschte über seine Lippen. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte... aber da auf   
keine meiner Avancen auch nur die leiseste Reaktion erfolgte... nicht einmal nach   
jener Nacht, in der ich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt habe... ich hatte so sehr gehofft,   
dass sich dein Kopf endlich von deinem Körper überzeugen lassen würde. Ich habe   
die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst. Eine einzige   
Geste hätte mir genügt – ein Lächeln – ein Leuchten in deinen Augen...Ich hatte   
wirklich gehofft ich könnte dich für mich gewinnen. Wenn du es nur zugelassen   
hättest, dann hätte ich dich so zärtlich geliebt, wie noch nie eine Frau zuvor von   
einem Mann geliebt worden ist."  
  
Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, doch er stand   
immer noch ruhig und unerschütterlich in der Tür und sah sie mit seinen dunklen   
Augen einfach nur an.  
„Wolltest du deshalb wissen, wieviel Zeit dir noch bleibt?" fragte sie mit bebender   
Stimme.  
„Zum Teil. Ich wollte dich einfach noch einmal sehen und während wir uns über   
meine Krankheit unterhielten, begriff ich, dass dies meine allerletzte Chance sein   
würde. Als dieser Entschluss einmal gefasst war, war es für mich natürlich von   
grossem Interesse wieviel Zeit mir noch zur Verfügung stehen würde um dich... nun   
ja... zu erobern. Es ist mir nicht wirklich geglückt." Er lächelte kläglich.  
  
„Warum gerade ich?" hauchte sie.  
„Seit wann fragt Liebe nach Logik? Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich es hätte   
vermeiden können, dann hätte ich mich nie in dich verliebt – aber es ist mir nur   
gelungen, meine Gefühle für dich zu verstecken – abtöten konnte ich sie nicht und   
dabei habe ich es weiss Gott versucht! Stattdessen habe ich diese Briefe   
geschrieben... sie haben mir einen gewissen Halt in meinem Leben gegeben..."  
  
Hermine legte unwillkürlich eine Hand über ihren gewölbten Leib.  
„Und das hier?" fragte sie leise.  
„Eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals – zumindest für mich", gab er mit leisem   
Bedauern zu. „Nach dieser Nacht hast du mir sehr schmerzhaft klar gemacht, dass   
mein Werben nie Aussicht auf Erfolg haben würde. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass   
ich darauf das Interesse an einer eventuellen Genesung meinerseits verloren hatte –   
bis zu diesem Tag an dem du mir von deiner Schwangerschaft erzählt hast."  
  
Hermine schwirrte der Kopf. War das alles nur ein verrückter Traum?  
„Du wolltest mich so unbedingt heiraten, dass es dir egal war, was ich für dich   
empfinde? Und was war mit dieser rührseligen Geschichte über deine Mutter? Hast   
du die exklusiv für mich erfunden?" fragte sie aufgewühlt.  
  
Snape schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nein, diese Geschichte ist leider wahr. Und – ja, ich wollte dich so unbedingt, dass   
mir die Umstände und deine Gefühle völlig gleichgültig waren", erklärte er mit brutaler   
Offenheit. „Nennen wir es doch zielgerichteten Egoismus. Natürlich hast du Recht,   
wenn du diese Taktik als verwerflich anprangerst, doch was sollte ich tun? Mir lief die   
Zeit davon."  
  
Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Bis Snape sich schliesslich einen Ruck gab   
und das Schweigen brach. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mir leid tut", sagte er sanft,   
„... aber das tut es nun mal nicht. Ich bin nämlich sehr, sehr froh, dass du meine Frau   
geworden bist. Ich wollte immer Kinder... Damit hat mein verpfuschtes Leben letzten   
Endes vielleicht doch noch einen Sinn gehabt."  
  
Hermine war blass geworden, doch die Ursache dafür lag nicht bei seinen letzten   
Worten, sondern an dem plötzlichen Schmerz, der ihren Körper zu spalten drohte.  
„Severus!" rief sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er und trat besorgt einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
„Die Babys", ächzte Hermine. „Ich fürchte, es ist soweit!"  
„Hab' keine Angst", tröstete er sie rasch. „Ich bin bei dir."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Snape benachrichtigte den Arzt und schaffte Hermine mit Pollys Hilfe ins   
Schlafzimmer. Er blieb bei ihr, sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und hielt die ganze Zeit   
über ihre Hand, auch wenn Hermine seine Finger fast zerquetschte, wenn eine   
besonders heftige Wehe schmerzhaft durch ihren Körper zog.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren Arzt und Hebamme eingetroffen, doch ein Blick aus   
Hermines flehentlichen Augen genügte Snape, um dem Arzt mit fester Stimme zu   
erklären, nicht einmal zehn Hippogreife könnten ihn jetzt von seiner Frau fernhalten.   
So kam es, dass vier erschöpfende Stunden später Snape selbst die Nabelschnur   
seiner Tochter und seines Sohnes durchtrennte und die Babys seiner überwältigten   
Frau in die Arme legte.  
  
Glücklich und tränenüberströmt, betrachte Hermine die zwei kleinen Wunder in ihren   
Armen. Dann hob sie ihre Augen zu ihrem Mann empor und ihre Blicke trafen sich. In   
diesem Moment sah sie zum ersten Mal tief hinab in seine Seele und sie öffnete ihm   
ihr Herz.  
„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."  
Snape hielt für einen Moment unwillkürlich den Atem an, dann küsste er sie zärtlich   
auf den Mund und lächelte liebevoll auf sie hinab.  
„Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, denn du hast mir heute das grossartigste   
Geschenk gemacht, das eine Frau einem Mann machen kann... ein gewisses Maß   
an Unsterblichkeit...."  
  
# # # # #  
  
Severus Snape überlebte die Geburt seiner Kinder um 14 Monate und drei Tage,   
doch wenn Hermine zurückblickte, dann waren diese 14 Monate zweifellos die   
glücklichste Zeit in ihrem Leben gewesen und sie dankte Gott, dass sie noch   
rechtzeitig genug erkannt hatte, was für ein wundervoller Mensch ihr Ehemann doch   
war. Es war für sie noch nicht zu spät gewesen – sie genossen die gemeinsame Zeit,   
die ihnen noch blieb und verbrachten jede Minute mit ihren Kindern.  
Severus war ein sehr liebevoller Vater, der sich rührend um ihre Tochter Sabrina und   
ihren Sohn Severin kümmerte. Für Hermine war es daher keine Überraschung, dass   
das erste Wort der beiden nicht ‚Mama' sondern ‚Papa' war.  
  
Sein Gesundheitszustand hatte sich in diesen Monaten weitgehend stabilisiert, doch   
Hermine entging nicht, dass er trotz allem immer schwächer wurde. Als er während   
der letzten Tage zu schwach war um das Bett zu verlassen, wich Hermine nicht von   
seiner Seite. Sie litt in dieser Zeit entsetzlich und es kam ihr so vor, als ob ihr Herz   
täglich in tausend Stücke brechen würde, doch seine unerschütterliche Ruhe gaben   
ihr die Kraft ihm beizustehen.  
  
Nachts lag sie neben ihm im Bett und weinte lautlos vor sich hin, um ihn nicht zu   
beunruhigen, doch morgens bemerkte er natürlich ihre geröteten Augen. Manchmal   
unterhielten sie sich nächtelang – gerade so, als wollten sie die verlorene Zeit   
aufholen. Auch die letzte Nacht war wieder so eine Nacht voller zärtlicher Gespräche   
gewesen und Hermine empfand diese bitter-süsse Zeit als etwas unendlich   
Kostbares. Als der Morgen heraufdämmerte schwiegen sie eine Weile und Hermine   
glaubte schon, Severus wäre eingeschlafen, doch dann hörte sie erneut seine   
weiche Stimme.  
  
„Hermine?"  
„Ja, Severus. Ich bin hier." Sie griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Du musst mir etwas versprechen", flüsterte er eindringlich.  
„Alles."  
„Ich will nicht, dass du weinst", verlangte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Nicht wegen mir.   
Versprichst du mir das?"  
Hermine schluckte krampfhaft, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Ich verspreche es", sagte sie gefasst. „Glaubst du... glaubst du du wirst vielleicht   
zurückkommen?" fragte sie verzagt. Diese Frage hatte ihr seit Tagen auf der Seele   
gebrannt, doch sie hatte nie gewagt, sie zu stellen.  
„Als Geist, meinst du?"  
Hermine nickte erneut.  
„Nein – ich glaube nicht... dazu hast du mich viel zu glücklich gemacht." Er lächelte   
schwach.  
  
Drei Stunden später hatte Severus Snape für immer die Augen geschlossen.  
# # # # #  
  
+++ 20 Jahre später +++  
Hermine Snape stand mit ihren Kindern vor dem Grab ihres Mannes. Wie jedes Jahr   
an seinem Todestag legten sie weisse und rote Rosen neben seinem Grabstein aus   
schwarzem Marmor ab.  
  
Hermine zwinkerte um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu vertreiben. Ihre Tochter Sabrina   
beugte sich besorgt zu ihr.  
„Nun wein' doch, Mama – es würde dir sicher helfen", schalt sie liebevoll.  
  
Sabrina war ihrem Vater beängstigend ähnlich. Bis auf die Nase, die er   
glücklicherweise nur seinem Sohn vererbt hatte, war sie ihm wie aus dem Gesicht   
geschnitten. Die langen schwarzen Haare, die dunklen, stechenden Augen und das   
Geschick für Zaubertränke verdankte sie ihm. Doch sie hatte auch das liebevolle   
Wesen und den Charme von Severus geerbt, den er erst in seinen letzten Jahren   
offenbart hatte. Sie unterrichtete bereits in Hogwarts und war ihren Schülern eine   
strenge, aber auch eine gerechte Lehrerin.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht, Sabrina. Du weißt genau, dass ich es deinem Vater versprochen   
habe!"  
Wehmütig betrachtete Hermine die letzte Ruhestätte ihres Mannes. Es war das   
Letzte worum er sie gebeten hatte und sie dachte nicht daran, dieses Versprechen   
zu brechen – egal, wie schwer es ihr fallen sollte.  
  
„Ich habe gestern mal wieder in deinen alten Schul-Tagebüchern geblättert, die du   
uns letztes Jahr gegeben hast", meldete sich Severin zu Wort. „Nach dem, was du da   
so geschrieben hast, konnte Dad ganz schön eklig sein... Ich verstehe eigentlich   
nicht wirklich, wie du ihn heiraten konntest."  
  
Bei Severin hingegen hatte sich die Magie einen Scherz erlaubt. Er war ein Squib   
und Hermine war manchmal froh, dass Severus dies nicht mehr hatte miterleben   
müssen. Allerdings hatte auch Severin mit slytherin-typischem Geschick seinen Weg   
gefunden – er arbeitete als Verbindungsmann zwischen der Muggelregierung und   
dem Zaubereiministerium. In seiner Freizeit verbrachte er seit Neuestem verdächtig   
viel Zeit mit Harry's und Ginny's Tochter Angela. Hermine hatte nach Severus' Tod   
wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden gesucht und hatte dort die Liebe und   
Unterstützung erhalten, nach der sie sich gesehnt, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt   
nicht zugelassen hatte.  
  
Hermine fuhr ihrem Sohn durch das ohnehin verwuschelte braune Haar und gab ihm   
einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Sie nahm ihm seine Worte nicht übel –   
Severin stichelte nun mal genauso gerne wie sein Vater das immer getan hatte und   
machte dabei nicht einmal vor seiner Mutter halt.  
  
„Euer Vater war einzigartig", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. „Er hatte seine guten und   
seine schlechten Seiten. Auch wenn die schlechte Seite gelegentlich überwog", gab   
sie ehrlicher Weise zu. „Doch genau das hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er war - die   
Liebe meines Lebens – obwohl ich es fast zu spät erkannt hätte", schloss sie mit   
weicher Stimme.  
+++++++++++  
ENDE  
+++++++++++  
  
Danke! 


	8. Awards und Preise

Ich bin stolz wie Oskar! "Zu spät" hat bei einem Wettbewerb um den "goldenen Severus 2003" in der Kategorie "Bestes Drama" den ersten Platz gemacht!!! In der Kategorie "Beste Short-Story" wurde "zu spät" Zweiter und hat ausserdem den Preis der Webmasterin erhalten. In "Beste Romanze" kam "zu spät" auf den dritten Platz und hat wiederum den Preis der Webmasterin erhalten. Und auch in "Beste SS/HG-Fiction" wurde "zu spät" Dritter. Ich bin immer noch ganz überwältigt. Danke, an alle, die für mich gevotet haben!!! 


End file.
